The Adventures of The Mortal Kombat Fanatic
by Lightslightning
Summary: Lisa Kathleen is a 18 year old video game fanatic especially Mortal Kombat what chaos will unfold now that they came to earth
1. Chapter 1

A/n Mortal kombat is one of my favorite games don' t be surprised if you see a lot of Mk storys.

**Chapter 1 Mortal Kombat **

My name is Lisa kathleen on halloween I was playing the most recent game of the Mortal Kombat games Mortal Kombat 9. It was midnight I was playing the ladder on expert with Sonya Blade when I heard A huge crash in my living room. Of course my room is on the thrid floor of my parents mansion. They are wealthy real estate agents there never home not since I turned 18 on the 27th always on trips with no time for me. I was always ok with them not having time for me because I accepted that my friends and best cousin as close to me as a sister were my family.

I paused the game got out my dads katana that I always keep hidden in my room and crept down to the first floor to investigate the noise. What I saw made me think I was crazy or I was having a really good dream because in my living what caused the huge crash was my moms lamp getting smashed and the people that smashed it where scorpion and Sub-Zero fighting. I had no idea how to break up a fight between these two so I yelled really loud in a pissed off tone

" Stop fighting before I get in trouble for the damage your doing to my parents house"

I think me yelling made them finally notice me because it worked they stopped fighting.

" ok are you two the only ones in my house? " I asked

" yes the others already left " Sub-Zero replied

" what do you mean the others left? who? " I asked completly confused

" all of us " scorpion replied speaking for the first time. I was surprised he spoke at all. This is a really dangerous situation if what scorpion said is true if all the mk9 characters somhow got loose on Earth.

A/n oh no all the mk characters are loose next Lisa will have to track them down

Please Review till next time BYE


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thanks for the reviwes its good to know someone is actually reading this. The mk characters will show up as the chapters continue.

**Chapter 2 Loose on Earth**

I was having a hard time processing this information.I mean Scorpion and Sub-Zero were standing in my living room. I was so overwhelmed by them being there that for the first time I noticed the total mess my parents living room had become. The lamp was smashed, the furniture was all over the room in different directions, and the tv was completly dead.

When my parents see this they are going to take my head off. The tv my dad had just brought convinced our old tv wasn' t big enough. I couldn' t have had my radio that loud could I ? I should have heard all this going on. I was going deaf or the radio was way to loud,I bet the latter.

" do you guys know where any of them were heading ? " I asked

" not a clue " Sub-Zero replied, Scorpion just shook his head

" well we can go look or we can sit here looking stupid so anyone want to help me look for them ? "

When I was setting out, they told me they both wanted to help surprising. I decided to look for the people that would stand out the most and decided that the cyborgs were the most attention grabbing, that means they have to stay out of the public eye and the only way to do that is to explain to them about the new world they were on.

" How come you guys don' t want an explanation ? " I asked to get it off my chest it had been bothering me how they just accepted the fact they were on another world no explanation no nothing

" We adapt quickly is all waiting for an explanation when we know this is a different place is just stupid " Scorpion answered

I wonder if all the MK characters will feel this way. We stopped by people asking if they saw anything strange lately and they said in the caves. I wonder who is residing in the caves I know the targets to find are the cyborgs but I had all ways wanted to go inside those caves.

When I was a child I all ways heard ghost stories about the caves. My bestfriend Amelia always would tell me vampires,werewolves, and other ghouls used it as a rest station on the way to there real destintation because they weren' t going to stay in a town this dull.

As I walked to the caves you defiantly could hear activity going on in there. Its weird and drawing townspeoples attention because the caves were all ways silent until today. I peeked around the corner and saw Reptile making a house of the caves. It makes sense its quiet, damp, and dark the perfect place for a reptile.

All I know is Reptile is evil and can' t stay this close to town

" Scorpion, Sub-Zero we have to eject him hes to close to town " I told them

They both agreed

" Reptile we are evicting you "

He saw we would be to much of a match for him and ran further into the caves.

A/N hope you enjoyed please R&R till next time BYE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks so much to those who read amd review this story! enjoy

**Chapter 3 needle in a haystack**

" crap these caves are huge, how are we supposed to find Reptile in here? " I asked

" why are you asking us ? you live in this area not us " Scorpion replied

" Ok whatever lets spilt up " I told them

They both nodded and went there own way. I was breaking one of the biggest rules of a horror film never spilt up, I know we are not in a horror movie situation but with how creepy these caves are we might as well be.

I checked every corner and nitte critte, we might as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack. Ok think if I were Reptile were would I hide ? In the place I would least expect thats it ! I ran back to the entrance to make sure he didn 't try to run out.

I don' t know much time passed but some time later I heard running footsteps and persuers coming my way. I blocked the way to make sure Reptile couln' t escape.

" Stop were not trying to hurt you, you just have to live further away from town, people will notice if you stay here"

As you can probably imagine that just made it worse because when he came into view he tried to hit me with one of his acid balls. I saw it coming and quickly rolled to the side, I then realised I rolled out of the doorway, but before I could reblock the way Reptile escaped.

8:00 pm at Lisa' s house 

I called Amelia, she said she would be right over, that is why she is my BFF she is coming over and I didn' t tell her why. Amelia arrived at 8:15 her house is at least 20 minutes from here without a car and I know Amelia doesn't have a car.

" Amy you ran didn't you ? " I asked her 

" you sounded like you were in trouble " she told me

" I am my house is destroyed by MK characters, my parents are going to blame me, and did I mention the MK characters" I told her

At 9:00 when we got the house as clean as it was getting for the night, we decided to order pizza. Amy and me got cheese, Scorpion didn't want any, and Sub-Zero got pepperoni.

I told sub-Zero he could sleep on the couch when he went to bed, I offered the spare bedroom but he refused. I went to find Scorpion to ask him if he even sleeps, I found him outside staring into the woods.

" Whats the matter? no one has been in those woods for years, to many wild animals"

" I just heard a noise, I guess it was the animals " Scorpion replied

" Probably, hay quick question do you sleep? "

" No not since I was reborn " he replied

" Ok but if you want to relax theres a spare bedroom upstairs "

I said heading back into the house. Before I even got to the stairs, I heard sounds of a fight. I ran back outside to see who was out there when I saw Scorpion locked in a battle with Noob Saibot.

What the hell? were did he come from? I quickly yelled in the house

" Guys theres a fight, get out here "

They came quick, Amy in her funny pajammies Sub-Zero in his regular attire.

Sub-Zero went to join the fight, I got Amy up to my bedroom and told her to hide under the bed, I hid in the closet with my dads kitana. After a little while had past I came out of the closet.

"Amy stay there" I told her

I then started to creep down the stairs, I got to the living room when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see who it was when I felt something smash over my head and I was seeing black.

A/n I forgot to mention before that these characters will only be from the new mortal kombat, MK9 I don't know the other characters that well.

Please R&R till next time BYE


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thank you so much for the reviews But now onward with the adventure!

**Chapter 4 HELP!**

When I awoke I had no idea where I was. I was in a dark dense forest tied to rock! I won't say I'm not the outdoors type, but I perfer inside. I don't know how long I sat there messing with the rope but it felt like forever before I heard movement in the forest. I would have called out but that would be stupid, I don't know whoevers out is frendly or human for that matter.

If this was any other time I wouldn't be questioning whether it was human or not but after the things I saw the last couple of days I'm questing it big time. Whatever it was sounded like it was coming towards me. So I did what any smart person would, I continued to work on the rope because if that isn't something friendly I am screwed if I don't get lose.

I felt a weak spot and started tugging on it. After maybe a few seconds the rope gave yay! I then took off big time, I ran as fast as I could and knowing my speed it wasn't very fast.

" So you escaped, now I am going to have to hunt you down you little brat" said a mysterous voice that sounded weird. 

I know the best thing would be to take off as fast as I can never looking back, but I am very hot-headed and you call me a name you better be ready to get cussed out.

" Shut the hell up! you ain't much better! kinapping people! for real you freaking moron"

I heard absolutly nothing no reply nothing that freaked me out making me think he found me. This time I did the smart thing and turned to run, I didn't get far because turns out being so loud drew him right to where I was. I am such a freaking loud mouth! I threw a punch at his face but he just telported away from it.

I couldn't see him so instead of looking I took off, I got out of the woods to hear him close behind me. I saw a figure walking in front of me, Its Smoke and Sonya they must be confused I don't waste a minute and run and throw myself in Smokes arms.

" Help me Noob is after me"

" I will go look stay with Sonya" Smoke told me

" Hi I am Lisa " I say  
>" Sonya Blade " She replies<p>

This has got to be heaven Noob caught me and killed had to because I am standing face to face with my favorite MK character Sonya. If this wasn't a life or death situation I would be jumping up and down. I could hardley keep it in check in this type of situation. Something tells that Sonya would not enjoy the adoration.

Smoke returned looking like he found jack sqaut.

" Nothing he vanished " Smoke said

" Who cares I have to get back to my house and make sure everyone is ok " I told both of them

We jacked a car which Sonya pointed out was illigal.

**2 HOURS LATER**

" This is my house guys " I say as we appraoch in the car

But after we park I bolt up the stairs and check Amys hiding spot which I do at the cost of my head. As soon as I opean the closet she slammed me with a baseball bat that was under my bed.

" OW Amy its me "

" Oh thank god I thought you got kidnapped " Amy replied

" Where are the others ? " I asked

" No clue " Amy replied

A/n next time Lisa will have to track down Scorpion and Sub-Zero

Till next time R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Fear set in**

The next day I got out of bed and checked the clock 1:00 pm, crap I almost slept a good part of the day away.I headed downstairs knowing Amy would be awake by know I was always the one who slept late.

" Amy you here?" I yelled threw the house

I got no reply ,not even from Sonya or Smoke where could all three of them have gone and not one thought to wake me. I checked the kichen to see if someone had left a note, of course the ever reliablie Amy had it right in the middle of the fridge with a magnet.

Dear Lis,

went to look for Scorpion and Sub-zero, you were out cold when we left so I told the others to let you be, they wouldn't be able to wake you anyway we all know you could sleep through a fire. Later we are going to meet up with some friends Smoke and Sonya managed to find after they got to earth. Please don't be mad and I promise we will come get you before going to meet with the others.

Amy

At least they came to see if I was awake before taking off. Oh well better get cleaned up before they get back.

**1 hour later**

They wouldn't look this long without calling to see if I was awake would they? I mean Amy was here when the attack happened, they know we are at my house and Amy didn't check in thats not like her. I was on my way out when the house phone rang.

" Hello?" I asked

" Hey Lis its mom, how are you?"

" Good mom, why do you ask? " I asked her

" It's been three months since we last talked, can't a mother wish to speak with her daughter?"

" Yeah but I am kind of busy, mom" I told her

" With what? more important then talking to me? she asked being her dramtic self " well I wanted to imform you that we have some bussiness in town, so we will be coming home" she finshed

" Home? like to the mansion? " I asked, shocked it had been a year since they have been here and three months since we last talked and know is the time the want to come home NOW! really like my life wasn't entersting enough with the Mortal Kombat characters being here, know I have to deal with my parents too.

" Yes to the mansion, we will arrive in two weeks" She replied " I will call you next week to see how you are doing" She ended the call like that.

I would have to deal with the rents issue later right now I need to hit the store and buy my parents a new 70 inch, then I have to locate my MIA best friend.

1 HOUR LATER

I was back from the store and had set up a new 70 inch in the living room, where Sub-zero and Scorpion broke my last one. It was easy since last time I set it up with my dad, my mom doesn't do manual labor.

I realized I had no idea as to where my missing best friend had gone.

" Damn, how can I look for her if I have no idea where to start" I said to myself

I tried to watch tv and relax and hope I was just assuming the worst case sceniro's in my head. I mean Sonya and Smoke are the good guys, they would never hurt her right?. Oh god I really am paranoid and overprotective Smoke and Sonya would not hurt Amy.

Before long I recieved a text message from Amys cell phone It looked like an address to the rendzues point, but the note said Amy would come and get me. It was the first real thing to go on so even if it was a trap, I was going to be ready to face it. I grabbed my dad's kitania and started heading for the address.

When I got there it was just a warehouse, I knew I smelled a trap. I entered threw a side door and the fact nobody came to stop it comfirmed my suppsions of this not being were Sonya and Smokes friends resided, if they were I would have been met with some kind of security measures.

What I saw when I entered the warehouse nearly stopped my heart, Noob Saibot and Mileena had Amy. Mileena was sticking one of her si's at Amys throat.

" What do you want from me?" I asked them

" It seems a lot of people are interested in you, Lisa" Noob said " Quan chi asked me to capture you, after seeing you with Scorpion and my brother.

" Why? all I did was find them in my living room" I replied

" You knew who they were, before you found them in your living room" he answered

There were no safe ways to deny it, I have to give them a reason not to kill their leverage.

"Yes, I knew them before that" I confirmed

" No, don't tell them anything Lis " Amy pleaded

" I have to otherwise they will kill you in cold blood, I can't lose you like that,you are like a sister to me" I told her

" Come with us and the girl with get to walk away from this" Mileena said talking for the first time

" How do I know you will keep your promise? " I asked

" You don't" Noob replied before dissapearing and the next thing I know its lights out.

**Scorpion: how come we complety dissappeared that chapter**

**Bloodrose: its a part of the plot but don't worry you won't be gone to long**

**Sub-zero: what about me?**

**Bloodrose : same for you give it maybe 2 chappies ok?**

**Scorpion and Sub-zero: Fine**

**Scorpion and Sub-zero looked at each other " don't copy me " they said at the same time**

**Bloodrose: Guys**

**What! they both replied while glaring at one another**

**Bloodrose: Well I better go before they start fighting Till next time R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I am finally back with another chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Mortal Kombat

**Chapter 6 Captured**

I woke up bound to a chair next to Amy.

" Amy, you awake? " I asked since I couldn't tell

" yeah, whats the plan?" she asked

When we were 9 I had come up with a secret code langue just for the two of us, now was probably a good time to use it.

" Chickenfingers" I said

With those two little words, I had told her an entire opperation. Before our plan could be exicuted Mileena stepped into the room.

" Where are Smoke and Sonya? " I asked Amy ignoring Mileena

" They escaped" Amy replied sadly

" Hey, don't make yourself sound like a burden, your not ok? " I told her

" We want to know how you knew we existed" Mileena demanded

" Go to hell, I am not stupid If I tell you, were dead" I replied

" Maybe not, it seems someone has special plans for you" Mileena told me

" Who? I'm not interesed" I told her in a mean tone

" Soon enough you will change your mind" she said leaving

Ok, now that shes out of the way time for operation chickenfingers. Immedialy Amy started to work on the ropes.

" hey, you bring your pocketknife? " I asked

" Always, carry it everywhere" she replied

After Amy got us free we set off for the exit I entered in. Of course it was a lot bigger then I intially thought, so we got lost a lot.

We turned a corner to find a pissed off looking monster thing. It was easily 6 foot and had a scally reptilan face with wings sticking out of its back.

" Amy, I don't think a pocketknife will cut it this time" I told her

" No really, smartass RUN!"

We turned another corner running as fast as we can just for me to smash into Quan Chi of all people! why him? .

" Amy, spiltchicken"

" Ok, you sure?" she asked

" yes" I replied in a determined tone

" Ok, see you outside"

I told her to run ahead I would distract Quan Chi while she got outside and when she was out she would text me. Yes, the idiots left me my phone.

" What is all this " I asked him

" We are planning to take over this plannet" he replied simply  
>"Why? it sucks" I told him<p>

" Maybe, but it will be easy to control"

" You know the good guys won't ever let you win right?" I asked

" They cannot defeat me" he replied cocky bastard

Soon enough, I heard the beep of my phone without another word I bolted for the exit and as I was about to be clear Noob stepped in my way. Shit

**Amy's pov **

Crap, where is she. I know she is ok they hopefully won't kill her without the info. I don't want to leave her here but its been almost an hour if she was coming she would be out by now.

so without another thought I left my bestfriend/ sister in that warehouse. I feel so gulty but I need help to get her out of this one.

A/n Well till next time please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rescue Me**

Amy's pov

As I got back to Lis's house I saw everyone had returned and even new faces had joined. Like Kitiana, Jade, and Lu Kang. We were setting up plans to save Lis when her phone rang, since she wouldn't be here for a little longer I answered.

" Hello?" I asked

" Amy? It's lissa's dad is she home?" Mr. Kathleen asked

" No, sorry she is out I am waiting for her now"

" oh, well it wasn't important I just wanted to check in and remind her we will be back this week"

I raised my eyebrows panicking why hadn't lis told me or did she not know before we were captured?

" Really? she didn't say anything its good to know so I will see you then with lis most likly and I know you are a busy man so bye"

I hung up without an answer I know rude but I didn't have time if Lissa's parents were going to be coming home I had to make sure Lissa was home first.

I went back to the guys

" We have a problem, Lis's parents are coming home that means we have to get her back, like now"

" No problem, we already have a plan" replied Kitiana

" Great, so let's go"

**The warehouse**

The plan was to have Sonya and me rescue Lis and have others work as distration, Sonya was coming with me in case there were gaurds. Surprise, surprise once we found Lissa we saw Milenna standing gaurd.

I was confident Sonya could take her Lissa wasn't the only one who had Sonya as a favorite character, but my second one as lis likes her way more.

I ran around the fight Sonya was already winning, and found Lissa out cold tied to a chair. I took out my trusty pocket knife and worked threw the rope.

" Sonya, I am going to need help, lis is light but I am not strong enough to carry her" I yelled to her

Not looking at me still fighting she repiled " use the emergency cell phones"

I thought wow why didn't I think of that and dialled Lu Kang. He answered on the 6th ring

" Yes?" he asked

" I need help getting Lis out"

" Be right there"

I hung up relieved maybe this was going to be a piece of cake after all. Until I saw something I had never wanted to see in my entire life

Goro

A/n I know I have been gone for like ever but I saw my fanfics today sitting there and thought why not update since I saw I actually do have ppl reading this.


End file.
